Earlier Than Expected
by CharmedAddict11
Summary: What if Chris came back to the past earlier than what he had planned for? How would things be different?
1. Prologue

*Hey everyone so here is my new story. I know, I should be working on my other stories, but this one is stuck in my head so I had to write it. Basically, Chris comes back at a different season then what he did in the show, but I won't be revealing when this takes place just yet...(mostly because I'm evil-as evident in my other story). Oh and both Melinda and Wyatt are evil. I don't own anything. Anyway, please enjoy and review :)

* * *

Chris Halliwell was standing in the attic of what remained of his ancestral home, now turned into a museum. His fiance Bianca, the phoenix witch, was drawing the triquetra on the wall, his family's symbol, with some chalk while Chris was preparing to summon the Book of Shadows. The book was, of course with Wyatt, the supreme evil ruler of the world and Chris' older brother.

Wyatt, along with Chris' younger sister Melinda turned to evil when the three were all teenagers and both Wyatt and Melinda constantly tried to persuade Chris to join them. First, they tortured him, by locking him up in isolation from everyone that he still cared for. When that didn't work, they resorted to killing off everyone Chris held dear to his heart. Only a couple of his cousins and Bianca was left and they would most likely either turn or be killed without him there, but Chris knew that he had to risk all of that to stop Wyatt.

His mission was simple, go back to the past, find the demon that turned Wyatt, and change the future. Sure, it probably wouldn't be that easy, because it would require him to lie to his family, risk his own existence, and use any means necessary to track down the evil after his older brother, but it was something that he had to do. No one else would be able to go to the past without instantly killing baby Wyatt, but Chris felt that he had to try to save him. And as last resort, he would kill Wyatt if he couldn't find the demon in time-before Chris was born. Chris understood that one life wasn't more important than anyone else's, especially if that one life would grow up to be the leader of the world and kill thousands, no ten thousands, of people just for the hell of it. Of course that was going to be the very last resort, because there was no way that his mother would let some strange man come close enough to kill her only child.

Chris stood in front of the podium where the book used to stand. He paused because he knew that Wyatt wouldn't take long to come after him after he realized that the book was missing. A lot of different emotions ran through his mind as he stood there. He was about to go back to the past, a past where his mother was still alive and his parents were still together and in love and happy. A pang of guilt ran through his heart as he realized that he was most likely going to break them up, but it had to be done.

He was going to make sure that his father, Leo was going to be promoted to Elder so that Chris could become his mother and her sisters whitelighter-that way he could get the sisters to go after the demon that turned Wyatt evil. Of course, he had to make sure to keep both his identity and his mission secret from the past version of his family. They most likely wouldn't believe him and then they would try to vanquish him, summon Wyatt or worse, send him back to the future, and all the months that he spent planning his entire mission would go to waste and then he would probably be killed by his two siblings for betraying them.

That's why he had come up with a story: There was some evil after Wyatt, and this evil would kill him. And Chris was only going to use his middle name Perry to hide his identity. He was going back as Chris Perry, whitelighter from the future. And when the sisters asked how he knew them and Wyatt, all he would tell them was that he and Wyatt were childhood friends, not a complete lie-the two were close before Wyatt turned. In fact, all three siblings were close before Wyatt and Melinda chose evil over good. And of course, if his family asked about the future, he would say that he couldn't answer them because of "future consequences."

Bianca finished the triquetra and Chris summoned the book. He quickly flipped through it to find the spell to send him back to the past, the whole time he was thinking how much easier his mission would he be if maybe he should go back even further back in time and stop his parents from marrying and having Wyatt, even though that would mean that he would erase himself from existence. Before he got the chance to clear his head, a demon shimmered in. Bianca yelled for him to say the spell. Chris ripped the spell out of the book so no one could follow him back and chanted the spell before running through the portal to the past.

**XXXXX**

Chris landed in an attic similar to the one he just left. "Wow, either this attic really hasn't been redecorated ever or the spell didn't work and I'm still in the attic from my time period." Chris thought to himself, but as he looked around he decided that he was truly in the past, due to the fact that Bianca and that other demon weren't there, and it didn't look like a museum; there were no red ropes around the attic. He silently celebrated his success and got ready to orb out. He needed a haircut and some new clothes so that he could easily blend in with everyone. However, Chris heard voices coming up the stairs. Not really wanting to be seen just yet, Chris quickly hid behind the couch so that he could listen in on the newcomers. The voices got closer and finally they reached the attic.

He heard his mother's and his Aunt Phoebe's voice as they entered the attic. His heart nearly stopped and he had to stop himself from blowing his hiding spot and running over to her and hugging her. The two women were talking about some demon they needed to vanquish or something like that. Then they began looking for the herb that they were missing for the potion they working on.

Chris decided that he would reveal himself once his Aunt Paige entered the attic. It would be easier on him if he could count on her, his favorite aunt, even if she didn't know who he was. He waited a few more minutes before a third voice entered the attic. He had never heard the woman's voice before. So he decided not to reveal himself just yet.

The third woman kept talking about the demon that the other two were talking about, claiming that she had found him in the Book. He still had no idea who this other woman was or where his Aunt Paige was. His aunt was needed to from the power of three; she was an essential part of the demon fighting trio. Her absence could get his mother and her sister killed. He wanted to peak out his head to see what was going on. His curiosity finally got the better of him and he peeked out from behind the couch. He saw the three women and they saw him too. He tried to hide again (because he didn't think to orb away), but they had already approached him. "Oh crap," he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

*Sorry for not updating sooner.. I've had some serious writers block. Thanks so much for all of the reviews (10!) they meant so much to me. I don't own anything. Enjoy :)

lizardmomma: thank you

Georgia: here you go (finally)

PiperLeo4ever: Great ideas, I'm not going to say which one of them is close to being right ;)

ObsessdwReading: yes it's Prue

mclaughlin: thank you. also some great ideas. I'll keep them in mind

both "guest" reviewers: thank you

ElysiumPhoenix/vmiller/Vero Diaz: Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update sooner

* * *

"Who are you?" asked the unknown woman. His mother and his Aunt Phoebe stood cautiously behind her and looked at him waiting for his response. "I, um" Chris started but quickly stopped. He knew that he no longer could say that he was a whitelighter from the future. He had a feeling that the three women before him would not help him if they thought he was a whitelighter. He wanted to tell them who he was but that wasn't the plan. He was supposed to come back when the titans attacked and judging by the age of his mother, and lack of wedding ring on her left hand, Chris realized that he came back a little to far. However, Chris had no idea when in time he was.

Chris's plan was quickly thrown out the window. He would have to pose as an innocent, a simple witch in need of Charmed Ones help, in order to ensure that he could fulfill his mission one way or the other. He looked up at the women again. He quickly glanced at his mother-no Piper-and moved on to Phoebe. Then he started to stare at the unknown woman. The was something about her that felt familiar to Chris. As he stared at her, taking in all of her features, her overprotectiveness of the other two, it finally clicked who this woman was.

After all the pictures he saw of her around the house growing up, and all the stories, he finally put two and two together. This woman was his late Aunt Prue, the one aunt of his that had died three years before he was born. If she was still alive, then that means he went too far back in the past. "Oh crap." He whispered again.

The three women kept staring at him. "Well, who are you?" Prue asked him again. Before he got the chance to speak again, his late Aunt Prue turned to his mother and nodded. Afraid that she was about to blast him, Chris put his hands over his head for protection. Instead Prue whispered, "Piper freeze him."

Chris became instantly confused. Why would his mother freeze him, when she had the power to blow things up with her hands? The only reason that she would him was that she hadn't developed the power to blow him up yet, which means that Chris was even further back in time then he planned. It meant that his parents weren't together yet (she developed that power when they were married).

Silently cursing himself for wishing he could come back before his parents got together, he debated what to do and when his mother threw up her hands to freeze him, a part of him wanted to tell them everything about him. But he felt that his Aunt Prue wouldn't believe him any way. Instead of pretending to freeze when his mother froze him, he stood up. Confused looks filled the faces of the sisters. Out of shock Prue, telekinetically flung him across the attic, forcing him to hit his back hard on one of the walls.

As Chris stood up again, Prue quickly said to him, "We are only giving you one more chance. Who are you?" "I'm Chris, a witch from the future, which is why I didn't freeze. I came back because I need your help." "Why don't I believe you?" Prue questioned Chris.

"I came to you guys. I would have attacked you first if I was lying. Please believe me." Chris pleaded with his eldest aunt. Prue glared at Chris. "Why do you need our help?" Phoebe asked looking at the newcomer. "I need your help defeating this really great evil. You guys are the Charmed Ones right? And this evil can only be defeated by you guys." Chris explained. "When are you from? I mean if you are from the future, which I'm not really buying at the moment, why didn't you go to the future versions of ourselves?" Prue asked. The sisters confusedly looked up at Chris. Chris paused. He didn't know how to answer this question without revealing that they were dead. If they knew that, Chris knew that for sure they wouldn't trust him.

"Um, I'm from so far into the future, that you guys are dead." Chris replied half lying. "Yeah but when?" Phoebe asked. "I'm not answering that. It could change the future too much." "What do you mean?" Prue asked back. "It's dangerous to know too much about your futures. It could alter the time line in worse ways." Chris replied. "Like how?" Phoebe asked. Chris took a deep breath. It seemed like neither of his aunts were ever going to stop asking him questions until they were satisfied with his answers. He glanced at his mother-no Piper-he reminded himself again. She had been silent through this whole ordeal. Her eyes were focused on him. She was studying him with extreme scrutiny, trying to figure him out.

Chris silently prayed that Piper didn't figure him out-or at least made some guess about who he was. Chris's features all screamed that he was a Halliwell, his high cheekbones, his Prue-like eyes. Heck he had always been told that he resembled his mother the most and if Piper realized that, then he would be screwed. But if she knew who she was then maybe Prue and Phoebe would trust him and stop asking these ridiculous questions.

Chris shook his head of that thought. He still had no clue when he was and revealing his identity now would probably cause more harm than good. He didn't even know if his parents were even together-or even if his mother knew his father for that matter. It was near impossible to tell when he was just by looking at the young women-he didn't study any of their pictures close enough to see their gradual changes over the years.

"It's not important. It doesn't matter." Chris replied. The three sisters looked back at the time traveler and Chris continued. "Look, I'm not going to tell you anything that will change my future too much. All I'll tell you is that they is a demon in my time who came to power in your time. He's extremely powerful and very near impossible to vanquish. He killed most of my family and the one way to stop him is with the Charmed Ones help. So I came back in the past to ask for your help. I won't cause you any harm I promise, but I'm also not going to keep answering your questions, wasting my time. I have a strict deadline to when this demon will come into power. Now either you'll help me or I'll do it by myself." Chris stated.

The three sisters stared at him in silence. There was obviously so much hurt and determination in his voice. Prue briefly admired this attitude in him, even though she didn't trust him. All he seemed to want was to save his family, something that Prue could relate too. But the brief admiration past and Prue turned to the future boy and once again raised her hand to fling him across the room. She didn't appreciate his vagueness and she definitely wasn't convinced that he wasn't going to hurt her or her sisters if they didn't cooperate with him. If she didn't have answers soon, she was going to have to resort to some drastic measures.

Piper saw the look in Prue's eye and quietly placed her hand on Prue's arm. Prue questionably looked at Piper. Piper smiled at her sister before saying, "Prue, maybe we should hear him out," trying to break up the very clear tension between her eldest sister and the supposed time traveler. Prue nodded and lowered her arm. For some reason this man felt familiar to Piper, and she definitely didn't want anything to happen to him, at least until they found out more about him.

Piper then turned to Chris while Prue gave Chris a look that said, 'If you hurt them I'll kill you.' Chris gulped silently. He regained his composure. "How can we help you?" Piper asked him. "I have some ideas. We're going to need your book of shadows." Chris replied. The sisters nodded. And Prue and Phoebe quickly went to look at the Book. Piper continued to stare at Chris. He flashed her a quick 'thank you' smile. Piper simply nodded in return.


	3. Chapter 2

*Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been super busy. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I think I'm going to have to say when this story takes place because I'm ready to say...nope just kidding. Maybe next chapter (I already have that reveal written). The more reviews I get the more likely I will update and keep you in the dark no longer. Italics are flashbacks. I don't own anything. Enjoy :)

Reviews:

lizardmomma: if Piper figures it out it won't be for a long time.

ElysiumPhoenix: I'm glad you like it. I'm going to try and update more often

ObsessedwReading: I still haven't figured all that out just yet.

* * *

Chris sighed. He had searched throughout the entire book and yet found nothing. Even though he wasn't expecting to find anything that would help him. Granted the book that stood before him was much smaller than the one from his time. But even the book from his time wouldn't have helped him either. But Chris kept looking through, hoping that magically all of his problems would be solved in a blink of an eye. Then he could go back to his time without ever revealing himself to the sisters. Without screwing up his future more.

He sighed again. He just realized that if he stayed, then he was going to have to sit back and let everything happen the way it was supposed to. He was going to have to let Prue die. And his mother and his aunt would hate him for it. He was going to have to watch as his mother met her youngest sister, Paige. And from all the stories that she told him, it wasn't going to be very pretty at least for a while.

He kept thinking about Paige for some reason. He was thinking of her mostly because he felt guilty over her death. Her death was the hardest on him mostly because he could have stopped it. He should have stopped it. Paige had basically raised him after he turned 14. Since his mother's death on his 14th birthday, Wyatt and Melinda leaving, Phoebe and Coop dying a few months after Piper-both at the hands of Wyatt, he might add-Paige was the only left (because Leo sure wasn't going to come and help), especially after the death of her own husband when Chris was 15.

Her and Chris had formed the Resistance against Wyatt and Melinda. She basically ran it because he was always out demon fighting, being captured by his siblings. It had been Paige's idea to go back in the first place nearly a year ago. She decided that it would be the only way to stop everything from happening the way that it did. She was also the one to send Chris back, due to the fact that the younger version of herself nor her sisters would know who he was and he would be able to complete his mission without their constant interference. Chris could claim that he was a simple whitelighter, sent back to save Wyatt from the demon who hurts him.

Even though they would all be suspicious of him, she knew that he was still the best candidate for the job. If she went back, then her sisters would never believe what she went through and also it would be difficult for her to see them alive and well after all these years. Plus, she would definitely judge her past self and or try and change her own personal future, encouraging a meeting between herself and Henry, her deceased husband so that she would have more time with him(Or she herself would see him, just to have one more moment with him).

Paige made it very clear from the beginning that there was only two people on the planet whom she trusted enough to go back-herself and Chris. And since she clearly ruled herself out from the very start, that only left Chris. Chris was happy to go, because he still had hope that Wyatt could be saved. That he would get his family back one way or the other.

He was all set to go the minute they had figured out every detail and read through ever last book to make sure they hadn't missed anything, but once again demons had to mess up his plans. What made it even worse was that his siblings were there leading this attack. His siblings promised to let Paige and the three remaining cousins-Phoebe's eldest and youngest daughters, and one of Paige's twins (everyone else was dead at this point)-go unharmed forever if Chris joined them right there and then. Paige stalled and tasked Chris with getting his cousins to safety. He fought and said that he needed to stay for her. But then she gave him the look. The look his mother used to give him. The look that said you will listen to me because I'm older and in charge.

Chris nodded and left with the three girls. He put them somewhere that Wyatt wouldn't be able to find them and quickly orbed back. Wyatt was angry that his cousins were gone and vanquished one of his demons out of spite. Melinda, also enraged, made a threat. Either Chris was going to give them their cousins so that they could be a family again or Paige was going to die. Paige looked at Chris and yelled for him to not listen and keep the remaining family members safe.

Chris looked into her eyes and ignored her. He closed his eyes and said something he never thought he would. He promised to join by his siblings side as long as no one else died. The crazy part of him joining his siblings was that he meant it. He missed them so much that all he wanted was to have them back. And if that meant, being evil, then that was something he was going to try. Paige started to cry, but understood his motives. She too would have done anything to get her sisters back, and she could tell that Chris missed his too much. That he was tired of fighting them and that he just wanted his family back no matter the costs.

Wyatt was ecstatic and Melinda embraced Chris. Wyatt turned to Chris and asked him to prove his loyalty to them. Chris nodded and Melinda smiled evilly. She turned to Wyatt, then turned to Chris. Chris will never forget what happened next:

_"Chris, I'm so excited that we are finally getting the chance to be a family again. All you have to do is one simple task." "What is it Melinda?" "Kill her." She said nodding towards Paige. "She's the only one who can turn you against us." "Wyatt replied. Chris started to panic. Paige was his second mother. She had been there for him when no one else had. "I.. I can't." _

_"Chris, do it. We're the only family you need." Wyatt continued. Chris felt the tears start to form. Paige stared at him. She nodded and whispered, "Remember our plan Chris. You can change this, it doesn't have to be this way." Chris nodded and turned back to his siblings. "I'm not killing her. She will leave us alone, I promise." "No! She's just going to take you away from us again. Please Chris, for me. For Wyatt. Heck, if you join us you can even kill our good for nothing father if you like. Please Chris." "NO! I won't Paige has always been there for me. I'm not abandoning her now." "You leave me no choice brother," Melinda screamed. She turned to Paige and threw an energy ball at her, instantly killing her. "NO!" Chris screamed out. "I hate you, I'll never join you." "You no longer have a choice." _

Wyatt's words always rang in Chris' head. "You no longer have a choice." It was true. He didn't have a choice. But not in the same way that Wyatt had implied. Chris no longer had a choice about time traveling to the past to save Wyatt. To save his family. Because he didn't really have a family any more. Not after Paige. If Chris would have done something else, then Paige would still be alive. Chris constantly kept going over that day in his head, always thinking of what he should have done differently. He should have saved her too.

That's why he had reread the book for the umpteenth time. There had to be something that he was missing. There had to be some obvious answer to his problems. It just wasn't fair. He definitely didn't deserve this. He needed to have his family back no matter the cost. He couldn't watch another family member die. His heart couldn't be broken like that ever again.


	4. Chapter 3

*Here is the next chapter. When Chris is in time will still not be revealed. I like keeping everyone in the dark, but unfortunately for me, this story won't progress without that information. Anyways, this is from Piper's point of view. It's basically all of her thoughts since Chris arrived. Also it takes place at the same time as the last one, except it follows the sisters instead of Chris. Hope you all like it. I don't own anything.

Reviews:

lizardmomma: thank you for the review. and also thank you for your continued support (for my other stories a well).

PiperLeo4ever: I'm not going to answer the first part of your review, because it will give away when this story takes place. And with regards to them falling for Chris, I hadn't thought of that, so thanks for the idea.

Bulletproof Vendetta: thanks for the support

ObsessedwReading: thank you for the review too. Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Piper couldn't stop thinking about Chris. There was something about the time traveler that felt familiar, but she just didn't know what. She had already ruled out that he was family, only because she didn't think that there could be any male witches in the Warren line. And plus when she had told her sisters her thoughts about him being family, both Prue and Phoebe scoffed. Phoebe only scoffed because she didn't want him to be family. Piper believed she was developing a little crush on the time traveler. And Prue being so stubborn that she didn't want to accept that he was family, that way she could vanquish him when he attacked them. Her words, not Piper's.

So Piper pushed that thought out of her mind. Instead she was trying to focus on the demon that they were currently fighting. Because Chris came, the trio had forgotten that they came up to the attic to vanquish a demon that Phoebe had a premonition about. The time traveler distracted them long enough for the demon to track them down and attack them in the manor. The sisters went downstairs after they heard a crash in the living room. They forced Chris to stay up in the attic, much to Prue's dismay-he was left alone with their book-but Phoebe and Piper convinced her to fight the demon instead. Chris reassured them he wasn't a threat and if he did anything, then Prue could vanquish him. Prue agreed and the sisters rushed down the stairs.

After many minutes of fighting, they were successfully able to vanquish him. Exhausted, the three sisters slumped down on the couch. Not really wanting to deal with Chris, the sisters took this opportunity to talk about Chris. Piper sighed. She really didn't want to keep thinking about him because he was still consuming her thoughts. She certainly wasn't fantasizing about him or anything, but she just really wanted to know what his deal was and why he was familiar to her. But then that would probably require her to talk to him one-on-one and she wasn't sure that Prue would go for that just yet.

Clearly Prue still didn't trust him. That much was clear. But Piper didn't understand why Prue didn't want to at least try to help him. He was a fellow witch after all. (Even though for all Piper knew he could be lying about that, but good witches don't freeze.) Plus he smiled at her in gratitude. Demons don't smile at you if they were going to kill you. (Of course as she made that point to her sisters, the small voice in her head screamed that Jeremy smiled at her all of the time.)

Piper and her sisters discussed Chris for what felt like hours. Prue decided that their best course of action was to cast the truth spell on him. Piper fought her on this and suggested that in time, Chris would tell them everything. Phoebe agreed with Piper, but secretly wanted to Prue to cast it so that Phoebe could ask him if he was seeing anyone. That's when their conversation got interesting.

"Phoebe, you are way to old to like him." "Piper, he's basically my age." "Phoebe, your forgetting that he's from who knows when in the future, you could be like a hundred years older than him." "Yeah Piper, but that's future me. He's here now. And were both very young." "Phoebe, he could be related to us!" "Piper, are you still on that kick? Haven't we agreed he's not family."

"Prue, you're only saying that so you can vanquish him." "No, Piper, I'm not. I just think he's going to hurt us." "Prue! Again, if he wanted to he could've. Heck, if he really wanted to kill us why not go back to right before we got our powers and just kill us then." "She brings up a good point Prue." "Piper, I don't understand how you trust him when he hasn't told us anything. I mean I get that Phoebe trusts him because she likes him. But that's why I'm so wary of him. No offense Phoebe, but you're only attacked to the bad boys." "Prue, I resent that." "Well you do." "I'm not even going to argue any more because it's true. So Piper, why to you trust him?"

"There is just something familiar about him." "He's not family." "Prue, don't worry, I'm starting to believe that. In fact, I've already ruled that out, due to the fact that there has been no other male witch in our family before." "Didn't even consider that as a reason to not like him, but thanks for adding that to my list."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend back in the future?" "Phoebe let's not concentrate on that. There are more pressing issues." "Piper, I get it. You are fine in that department. But the rest of us are not. And all I'm saying it will be nice to have some eye candy around the manor-especially some that you're not currently 'involved with.'" "We're not going to to talk about my love life right now okay. In fact, no mention of any of our dating lives, or in my case lack of dating live-including dating Chris. At least not until we've figured him out. That's why I'm still suggesting truth spell." "Prue, please give him a chance to talk before you go casting any spells okay. I mean he's only been here a few hours." "Fine, I will Piper. But I'm only giving him one more chance to talk or its spell casting time." "Thank you Prue." "I just think we need to keep an eye out on him. That's all." "There's no doubting that. He's definitely someone we have to watch. But I think he still deserves a chance. Because whether you like him or not, he's our innocent. At least for right now. Now, we should go back upstairs."

"What a great idea, Piper." Phoebe replied jumping up off the couch and then practically running up the stairs. Her two older looked at each other and shook their heads at their younger sister. Before they followed her up, Piper grabbed her sister's arm to stop her. "Prue, please promise me no spells." "Fine, but can you answer one question for me. Why are you so determined to help this man? And don't say he feels familiar. Because I know you, and I know that you aren't normally the first person all excited to help an innocent or actually participate in any witch duties. Why the change?"

Piper paused before answering her eldest sister. Her question intrigued Piper. Why had she been so protective towards this young man? Prue was right, normally Piper didn't like her witch duties. But yet she felt that she needed to protect him. It was almost like a motherly instinct. Which Piper, thought was ridiculous, considering that not only did she not have any children, but she was certain that she wasn't ready for them. But something was bringing out these feelings inside of her. What was it? Was it him or his actions? But all he's done is smile at her. Did it really come down to that small smile he had given her? No Piper shook her head. There was something else there. And Piper was sure that she was going to figure it out one way or another.

Piper sighed and looked up at Prue. Her sister was staring at her intently waiting for her response. "I honestly don't know why I'm acting this way. There is just this feeling inside of me that is forcing me to act this way I guess." "Oh okay, just making sure you're not using Chris as a way to avoid your issues." "I'm not using Chris for that I promise." Prue nodded and turned towards the stairs and started ascending them. She turned around when she realized that Piper wasn't behind her. "Piper, aren't you coming?" "I'll be right there. I have to call someone first." Prue nodded and went up the stairs. Piper waited to make sure that both of her sisters were out of ear shot. Once they were, Piper walked over to the phone and dialed the one person she needed at that moment. The one person she could trust outside of her family. After a couple of rings, the other line picked up. "Hey, it's Piper. I need you to come to the manor right now." "Why what's wrong." "Just come quickly please. I'll explain everything when you get here." "I'll be right over." "See you soon." "Okay." Piper hung up the phone and went upstairs.


	5. Chapter 4

So I thought that this would be the chapter of the big reveal of when Chris is, but then I realized that I have left out a point of view I could explore before that happens. That point of view is the one of evil Melinda and evil Wyatt. I see them as having a huge role in this story, one where I can explore their thoughts, feelings, and actions, especially with Chris in the past. I know, I never update this story, and I keep promising you to reveal when he is, but the next time that the sisters and Chris appear, Piper's mystery man will be revealed (Any guesses?), and his identity will give away when Chris is. Trust me, the next chapter will give away that crucial information and I've appreciated all of your guesses and suggestions, but I'm going to go with he time I've had in mind since I've started this story. Okay enough rambling, hope you enjoy. (written in Wyatt's POV) Don't own anything.

Reviews:

lizardmomma: thank you :)

ObsessedwReading: Thank you. PS thanks for your support too

ElvesAtWork: thanks for the review. Piper is my favorite character, so there will probably be more chapters from her point of view, and maybe some of the other characters as well.

The "guest" reviewer of chapter 3: in the changed future Piper and Leo had three children (according to both the end of Forever Charmed - the last scene showed the three children before Piper and Leo kissed - and the comics). Melinda is the youngest.

* * *

"Wyatt, I've captured her. Finally, we can get some answers of where Chris went." The youngest Halliwell yelled out from downstairs. Wyatt sighed in relief. The two had their best demons looking for the Phoenix witch, ever since the alarms in the Manor - the ones that alerted him whenever magic was used in his ancestral home - went off nearly twelve hours ago. "Bring her up here." The eldest commanded.

Shortly after his sister orbed up to the attic the wanted witch in tow. Wyatt telekinetically formed a crystal circle around the Phoenix, while Melinda joined him at his side. The Phoenix witch looked at the two most powerful, supreme rulers of the world and sneered. "I'll never talk. I'll protect Chris and his mission, even if it means I die in the process." She stammered out. Both Melinda and Wyatt smirked. "We knew you would say that, but once we're through with you, you'll talk. Heck, you might even turn to the dark side." Wyatt replied before nodding to his sister. His sister silently laughed before conjuring up a low voltage energy ball and throwing it at the witch. "There is more where that came from, if you don't answer our questions. Now where is Chris?"

Bianca, the caged witch looked up at her kidnappers. She didn't understand how they could be related to Chris, her fiance. They were complete opposites. Where Chris was kind, and loving, these two were evil and cold; their eyes were empty, unlike Chris' which were full of life. She stopped thinking about Chris, the man she loved, the man she was to marry, the one that she wasn't even sure if she would see again, because she knew that one or both of them had the power of telethapy and she couldn't fail Chris, especially after everything he went through to succeed in his mission. She looked up at them and simply replied "I'll never talk. You can throw as many energy balls and torture me however you'd like, but I won't betray Chris. He trusts me and I'm not going to give up that trust."

Wyatt smiled at her reply. "You know I never understood why Chris loves you so much. At least not until now. You won't betray him, but you'll tell me everything I need to know in due time, they all do. Your life depends on it. Just so you know, I have no problem killing you. You wouldn't be the first "family" member I've killed. Now you could tell me all that I want to know, or I'll take it from you." "Plus if you cooperate, then we might let you go. And if you don't, your death will be very painful." Melinda added. Bianca paused. Wyatt took this time to fully look her over, hoping to figure her out. She was very pretty, he would give her that. The black leather outfit she wore complimented her features quite exquisitely. Had she not been his enemy, he might actually find her attractive. Of course, since she was good, her appeal diminished for him.

"You might as well kill me. I would rather die at your hands then prevent Chris from succeeding." Bianca finally replied. Wyatt sneered and Melinda conjured another energy ball. The energy ball was a little bit more powerful than her first and Bianca screamed when it connected with her skin. "I admire your loyalty Bianca. Had you not joined Chris, I think that you could have been a very high ranking official of mine." Wyatt replied. "I would rather gorge my own eyes out then serve under you." She replied. "Be careful what you say witch, that could be arranged." Melinda added. The insurmountable amount of tension between the two girls could tear apart whole countries.

They definitely had a history, one that was interesting to say the least. Multiple times, one had almost killed the other over the years, and the only reason that they were both standing there today was because of Chris. Chris tended to intervene just as the fatal blow was about to be thrown. Both women admired and looked up to Chris and both wanted his approval, Bianca as a lover, and Melinda as the sad girl who was constantly looking for that father-figure in her life. Before she found him in Wyatt, who growing up spent most of his time conquering the Underworld, then hang around his two siblings, she tried to find it with Chris. Melinda needed Chris' approval for everything and the day that he chose Bianca, her sworn enemy, over Melinda, was the day that she turned and ran into Wyatt's open arms, never looking back.

Wyatt was tempted to let his sister finally kill the woman that took Chris away from them, but he knew that the only way to find Chris was if she stayed alive - at least long enough to get the needed information, then Melinda could kill her. Wyatt would give her that honor. He turned to his sister, and forced her to look at him. "You can't kill her yet." "But, Wyatt.." "No buts Melinda. Not if we want Chris back."

Melinda sighed defeated. Still looking at her brother she asked, "But I will get to kill her one day right? Because that would make me so happy." Wyatt smiled at his baby sister. He had always had a longing inside of him that wanted to make sure that his younger siblings, especially his only sister, were happy and got the happiness that they truly deserved. Which was the reason that Wyatt knew he could never actually kill Chris, no matter how much he talked about doing it. Ironically, when Melinda got her chance to kill the Phoenix witch, Chris' happiness would completely be shattered and he would for sure never join them. But that was something Wyatt would deal with when the time called for it. "Of course Mel. Anything to make you happy." He replied. Melinda smiled and thanked him with her eyes.

The duo turned back to their captive. She held a confused look on her face before snickering. "Why does she have such a hold over you? You are the ruler of all world aren't you?" Wyatt didn't dignify her with an answer. Instead he called for a couple of demons to lock her up in the basement. Melinda said that she would be back and Wyatt knew that she probably was going to kill some innocents or something to blow off some steam.

As he watched her leave, he pondered what Bianca had said. Why did Melinda have such a hold over him? He was the most powerful being to ever exist and yet he could never resist her. She got anything and everything that she ever asked for, no matter what it cost him. He had lost demons because of her wishes. He knew that she was his weakness and people questioned if he was really all powerful because her hold on him made him more human-like. Wyatt sighed.

He knew what it really was, he just hated to admit it. Her hold stemmed from the fact that she reminded him of the mother he had lost all those years ago. Her death was the only one that haunted him because he should have been there to stop it from happening. If he wasn't in the Underworld, and if he was at home like he was supposed to, then the demons that were after him, not her, would have fought him and his mother wouldn't have been lost in the crossfire. Wyatt knew that her death was the final tipping point of him switching sides because if he stayed good, then he would have to deal with all of the emotions that ran through his head when he thought of her; he would have to deal with the guilt on a daily basis. Switching to evil allowed for him to switch it all off. He was feared, and powerful and most importantly he wasn't human. Because humans have to deal with emotions, but not Wyatt.

But there was Melinda. She was the living carbon copy of their dead mother, and Wyatt gave in to those eyes, his mother's eyes, because a small part of him pretended that he was fixing his past mistakes, that he doing it all for his mother. That's why he couldn't say no to Melinda. And whether or not Melinda knew how much power she really had over him, she didn't show it, but she used it to her advantage to do whatever she wanted. Which was probably the one thing that was bound to get Wyatt killed one day.


	6. Chapter 5

*Here's the next chapter. It's the big reveal, *Sigh.* Oh well, there are still plenty of other secrets still to keep. Don't own anything.

ObsessedwReading: I'm still not sure how that whole situation will play out just yet... I'm open to ideas (luckily for me that's still a while away)

* * *

Piper joined her sisters in the attic. They had gathered around Chris and the book. Phoebe stood a little closer to the time traveler, which made Piper roll her eyes. Prue had a defensive stance towards the young witch. She still didn't trust him, not that he had given them a reason to quite yet, but Prue wasn't even trying to give him a chance. Piper didn't think that he was a threat. But, then again he had barely spoke two words to her. Piper hoped he wasn't a threat because there were still those weird feelings that she had inside of her towards him. She secretly wanted to talk to him one-on-one to figure him out.

When he noticed that she had reentered the room, he flashed a small smile in her direction before returning to his work. Piper saw the smile, but was confused by the hurt that all of his eyes held. She never really noticed it before, but just as quick as it came, it was gone. Piper contemplated why this young boy had so much hurt in his life and also why he thought about it when he looked at her. Was she the cost of all his hurt in the future? Was this why he had come back? To stop her from hurting him.

The doorbell rang, pulling Piper away from her thoughts. The sisters and Chris looked up. "I'll go and get it." Piper stated and left the attic before anyone else could get it. "Was it just me or did it seem like she was hiding something?" Phoebe asked. Chris shrugged. "She did leave in a hurry, even though she just got here" Prue replied. The sisters exchanged glances and rushed out behind her.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. He still hadn't gotten used to being there in the Past, but being there was already giving him so much insight to his family. Or at least how they used to be with Prue. He knew that his aunt still didn't trust him, but he couldn't dwell on that. He had a mission to do. He had to save Wyatt. He turned his attention back to the book. Then he remembered his mother's face before she left. She saw the hurt that had shown in his eyes, he knew it.

Because she had that look on her face that she always had whenever Chris was hurt or scared. The look that said, "what's wrong? Who's hurt you now?" The last time he had saw this look was a few days before she had died. Chris cringed. He hated that he didn't have complete control over his emotions and that now he probably worried her. Or at least triggered some sort of motherly instinct of hers. Chris was afraid that she would want to talk to him one-on-one, and Chris knew that if that happened, he would lose it and tell her everything.

His Aunt Paige had warned him that his emotions might get the best of him. But naturally, he stubbornly said that he would be fine. Now, he realized that Paige was right; that this was a lot harder than he could ever imagine. He sighed again and promised himself that he would not slip up again, that way he could distance himself as much as possible. He wondered where the sisters had gone off to at this point, so he closed the book and headed downstairs.

**XXXXX**

Piper opened the door and smiled at the man before her. She didn't hug him even though she wanted to. Every ounce of her ached for his touch, one that she hadn't felt in far too long. He smiled back. She moved aside and let him in. He tried to make some small talk, but she was far too distracted by his presence to keep up any kind of conversation. She could tell that he was distracted by her too.

Luckily, (or unlucky depending how you look at it) her sisters entered the room before she could do anything that she would regret. She closed her eyes and turned away from him as her sisters said their hellos. She felt his eyes still looking at her, as if they were daring her to turn back. She fought every urge to turn around again and run into his arms, never letting him go and was grateful that her sisters were there, distracting him. They had led him to the couch. Phoebe was making small talk with him.

After a few moments, the conversation quickly shifted in nature. Piper was too far away to hear what was going on, but they had started whispering. Afraid that they were talking about her, she walked over to them and leaned against the chair that Prue was on. She turned around and the two shared a look. Piper sighed and turned to him. She cleared her throat. Phoebe and him stopped talking and looked up at her. She bit her lip nervously, and sighed before continuing.

"So, I guess I owe you an explanation as to why I asked you here." He nodded and she took a deep breath before continuing. Before she got the chance to say anything, Chris entered the room. He felt all of their stares but noticed the man in the room. "What's he doing here?" He angrily grumbled. Piper confusedly looked at Chris, "Wait you know him?" she asked, while the man simultaneously asked "Who are you?"

Chris looked between the two, before focusing on his mother. "Yeah, I know him. We have a complicated relationship. Nothing to worry about." Then he turned to the other man in the room. "Let's just I needed the sisters' help with something." He replied, not really wanting to talk to the other man. Like he had told Piper, the two had a complicated relationship, but he definitely didn't want to get into that right now.

"That didn't answer my question." "Look, Leo, I don't have time for this." "Well make time for it. I may not be the sisters' whitelighter anymore, but that doesn't mean I still don't care for my charges." "What do you mean, not their whitelighter?" Chris replied. He tried his hardest not to panic. There was definitely something not right with this picture. As much as Chris hated the guy, he still needed him.

"Not, that it's any of your business, but I got my wings clipped a couple of weeks ago, saving Piper's life." "WHAT YOU'RE A MORTAL?!" Chris screamed. He didn't care that his emotions had taken over at this point. If Leo was mortal, then Chris really had to be careful what he said and did or he could possibly erase his entire existence. If he wasn't careful, then he could erase his whitelighter half. He sighed and composed himself. Leo and the sisters stared at him, waiting for him to speak. Prue instinctively stood in front of her sisters.

Chris sighed again and looked at the past version of his family. "Sorry, I overacted a little bit. I guess I just am so used to whitelighter Leo, that I didn't think about him as a mortal." He said trying to clarify his outburst. He knew that they weren't going to buy it. "Please explain what is going on." His mother pleaded with him. His father and his aunts also had the same wanting look on their faces. He shook his head. "Um, look. I can't really get into it right now. I'll just come back once I figure everything out." He replied trying to get rid of his family.

It had dawned on him when he was. He was in 2000. He knew this because he remembered everything that he had been forced to learn before he started this journey. It was the time when his mother and father weren't even together, when his mother dated that other guy, Don, or something like that. He mentally smacked himself once again. Looks like he got his wish because if he wanted to make sure that Wyatt was never born, now was his chance to do so.

He paused before replying. He delicately picked his next words. "I need to go back now. I made the mistake in coming here." "Chris wait," Piper said placing her arm on Chris. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Obviously, you were sent here for a reason. I've always believed that magic always works, even if it's in ways you weren't expecting. Its getting late and it's been a long day, why don't you stay here tonight, you can have my bed and we will all talk about this in the morning. Okay?"

"I don't want to inconvenience you guys. Ill stay at P3." "No, Leo is staying there. Please stay." His mother's pleading eyes finally persuaded him to stay and he agreed. He followed his mother up the stairs. She gave him a quick tour of the upstairs, pointing out which bedroom was which and where the bathroom was. Then she led him to her bedroom, which was his old childhood room. He fought back the tears that being in here brought. Him crying would most likely cause Piper to ask questions, questions that he would have to answer truthfully, because her pleading eyes would make him tell her anything.

"Here is my room. I'll make some breakfast for everyone in the morning that way we can sort all this out. I'll be down the hall in Prue's room in case you need anything during the night. Goodnight." "Goodnight." She nodded and Chris watched her walk away, most likely to continue talking to her sisters about him. Chris sighed and shut the door to prevent himself from running down the hallway to catch up to his mother and weep into her arms like he did whenever he was scared when he was a child. Once the door was completely closed, Chris cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

*Here is the next chapter. It is a little shorter than normal, but that's because I thought that it was at a good place to end it. I'll hopefully have the next chapter posted in a few days (seeing that it's mostly already written. I just have to work on it a little bit more). Thanks for all of the reviews. Still don't own anything. Hope you enjoy :)

Reviews:

charmedeva: Leo doesn't know Chris. I think I wasn't that clear about who was speaking. Chris knows Leo and was wondering why he was there. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused you.

ObsessedwReading & lizardmomma: thank you for the reviews and continued support.

Guest reviewer: I did plan for some Dan hate from both Chris and Leo, but I'll get to that at another chapter, I'm sure.

* * *

"Who was that exactly?" Leo asked as soon as Piper had returned to the living room where her sisters and Leo had stayed behind. "He's the future witch we were telling you about" Prue replied. "The future? But how does he know you? And why is he here?" Leo asked. "Apparently he needs our help for something, but he hasn't really told us what." Prue replied. "Why are you even bothering to help at all? He hasn't given you anything. For all you know, he could be out to kill you." Leo replied. "I don't want to trust him, but Piper won't let me throw him out." Prue replied which caused for Leo to glance at her. "Why Piper? What's so special about this guy?"

Piper took a deep breath before replying. "I can't explain it, but there is some sort of instinct in me or something that is telling me to trust and protect him. Call me crazy, but I don't think he wants to kill us, because he would have tried already. Plus he can touch the book." "Doesn't prove anything." "Look Leo, I didn't ask you to come here for a lecture." "Then why did you ask for my help." Leo asked. Piper paused before responding. She needed to make up some excuse why she wanted, no needed to see him because she didn't want him to know the truth - that she missed him.

"I needed your advice. Actually, I needed some magical guidance. I know you're not a whitelighter, but I figured you would still know something." She finally said. Leo inwardly sighed, hoping she would say that she asked him over simply because she missed him as much as he missed her. Even though she was still with Dan, Leo had silently prayed that since he was now a mortal, she would finally choose him. That together they could create that normal life she so desperately craved. "What is you question?" He asked staring into her eyes. Surprisingly, she stared back. She quickly blinked away and focused her attention elsewhere. "Is it possible to know someone's future. Like a spell or something, that will tell someone how their lives end up?"

Her question stumped the entire room. "Why do you want to know the future?" Phoebe chimed in. "I have my reasons. Is it possible?" Piper asked and looked at Leo. Leo sighed once again. "I mean I think it is, but It's very dangerous." Leo replied. "I don't care about the danger. I just need to figure something out for myself. Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Piper replied before quickly turning away from everyone else and started to head up the stairs. Being in the same room as Leo was starting to take it's toll on her emotions.

"Piper wait," Leo called out. Piper closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned around towards the man that she still loved. "Please, don't do anything rash. Let's all go to bed and we will figure this out in the morning." Leo pleaded. Phoebe nodded in agreement. "There's always the option of using the truth spell on future boy." Prue pointed out. "We'll get him to talk. I know we will. Please no truth spell. At least not yet. I want him to warm up to us on his own." Piper finally whispered. Her sisters and Leo nodded. After, offering up the couch to Leo, Piper finally went up the stairs to bed.

Since she was sharing a bed with Prue, she wasn't able to cry out her emotions of this day like she normally did. Moments later, her eldest sister entered the room and saw the expression on her younger sisters face. "Piper what's wrong?" "Why is it so hard to be in the same room as him? I'm with Dan, someone who loves me and someone I love back. Dan can provide me that normal life that I so desperately want, yet here I am, still having irrational feelings for Leo. I just don't understand. Plus there are these feelings towards Chris. It's all so confusing right now." Piper replied before crying. Prue walked over towards her sister and pulled her in a hug. "I know, but you don't have to do this alone." Prue said to comfort her sister.

"Yeah, but why does everything have to be so difficult?" Piper questioned. "If things were easy, then you wouldn't be crying over them. I'm sure it will all work out in the end." Prue answered. Piper nodded and pulled away from the hug. She wiped her tears and made her way over to the bed. "Thanks Prue, I hope that it does work out." She whispered before falling asleep. Prue looked towards her younger sister. She sighed and wished that Piper would just be with Leo already. Prue knew that it was only a matter of time before that happened, but first Piper needed to realize whom she really loved. And Piper being Piper, would most likely never see why Dan was all wrong for her. Not unless someone cast some sort of spell on her to do so. She would have to talk to Phoebe tomorrow about it. Prue finally turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning came way to quickly for the everyone in the Halliwell Manor. Prue, was the first one up, like normal, and began to make coffee for everyone. Piper and Leo came tumbling in a few minutes after her. Prue smiled at the fact that they had woken up at the same time. And finally Phoebe came in. The four made some small talk, waiting for Chris. Piper feared that he had left and was about to go look for him when he entered the kitchen. After exchanging hellos d giving him some coffee, the five made their way over to the living room.

Once they were all seated - Phoebe and Prue taking the armchair, forcing Leo and Piper to share the couch - they looked at Chris, who had decided to stand away from them. "Okay, you need to start talking. And be honest, or I will use the truth spell on you." Prue said to the supposed time traveler. Chris simply nodded. "I'll only tell you stuff that won't directly change the future. Trust me, you don't want all of the details." "Fine. Tell us what you can." Piper replied, not wanting a fight to break out. Chris nodded and Prue shot her a glare. "I came back to stop someone from taking over control of the Underworld. Someone who begins to gain his powers in your time." "Who is it?" Phoebe asked.

"My brother."


End file.
